


Here Comes Trouble

by nopenopedynopenope



Category: hwarang - Fandom, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Fluff as hell in chapt 2, M/M, Sexual Tension, also some butt grabbing involved? idk, like lots of sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenopedynopenope/pseuds/nopenopedynopenope
Summary: The first time Suho and Banryu meet, they get completely wasted and make some not-so-great decisions.((Canon compliant))





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suho and Banryu drink alcohol and make bad choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Hwarang fandom is practically nonexistant right now, which is making me pretty sad considering how fantastic this show is?? I'm gonna go ahead and post this oneshot that no one will probably read haha. It was written for completely self-indulgent purposes because I'm in love with this ship and there is just No Content On The Internet That Isn't Just Kim Taehyung As Much As I Love Him :) Anyways, hope you enjoy !!
> 
> P.s this all takes place before the start of the show, when Suho and Banryu are just some rowdy upstarts.

The Eunsujeo was a nightclub unlike any other. The walls of this palace-like building were intricately adorned with enough gold to feed a peasant village for a year. Every morning like clockwork, the hardwood floors were polished till they shone in preparation for another bustling evening. Even the structural build of the place had cost a fortune, and showed off an elite, modern style unique to this building alone. It was built to be the best of the best, and as such, mostly catered to the highest-ranking young nobles in the capital; the children of the True Bones.

On one particularly hot summer night, Suho and his two closest friends entered the club as usual. Suho frequented the Eunsujeo about once or twice a week, drawing the attention of every person in the room through his dramatic entrance and superior looks, before retiring to a private room with his buddies to hang out and drink alcohol in relative peace. He was indisputably, or at least considered himself, the figurehead of this elite club. Therefore it was much to his irritation when he walked in that night to have much of the room ignore his presence.

He stood in the entrance, puzzled and annoyed, before noticing the fairly large crowd in the back of the room. He marched over to investigate, trying to clear his face of any negative emotions in consideration for the swooning ladies watching his every move. He had an image to maintain after all. When his presence was noticed among the crowd, people parted before him like the red sea, revealing the rivaling object of everyone’s attention in the center.

Suho’s eyes narrowed. Banryu sat before him, surrounded by an entourage of pretty women Suho vaguely recognized from his history with them. Banryu had a smirk on his face that projected extreme levels of arrogance, and something about how composed he was at the center of so much attention rubbed Suho the wrong way. Banryu was clearly trying too hard to look like he wasn’t trying at all, and despite this transparent ploy, he had Suho’s usual admirers wrapped around his little finger. 

Never in Suho’s short life had he felt such strong, automatic dislike for someone. He was normally quick to judge a character, and this judgment was telling him Banryu was the embodiment of everything Suho despised. They hadn’t exactly met before, but they knew of each other, as everyone in the upper capital must know them. Suho knew Banryu and his father were rumored to opposed the Queen. He was rebel scum. But seeing him in person sparked a new, more personal hatred inside him.

Banryu in person was more of a snake; draped over the wooden bench like he owned the place, staring at Suho through cold and calculating eyes, lazy smirk never leaving his face. What pissed Suho off the most however, was Banryu's ethereal, reptilian beauty. His looks alone made it clear that he was untouchable, and considered himself above everyone else's reach. It made Suho's insides burn with a desire to drag him off his high horse and throw him to the ground; show him just how weak he could be. Suho realized everyone in the room had their attention fixed on them, so he decided to take the initiative. “Banryu, it’s an honor to finally meet you.” Suho said, with a smile as fake as Banryu’s haughty attitude. Slowly Banryu rose, and Suho noted with contempt that they were the same height.

Banryu stuck out one elegant hand. “The honor is all mine, Kim Suho.” The tension in the air was palpable. The crowd of people held their breath. Suho reached out to take Banryu’s hand. When they made contact, he was actually shocked at how warm his hands were despite his chilly aura. It was like everyone in the room exhaled their held breathes at the same time once they determined a fight would not break out immediately. The noise level swelled up again, carried along by the musicians and dancers as the crowd dissipated swiftly and naturally. Suho and Banryu however, still had their eyes locked. This war of micro aggression had just begun.

\--- 

Banryu invited Suho’s friends to sit with him and his groupies. They awkwardly obliged, sneaking nervous glances at Suho all the while because they’d never seen him act so stiffly before. Suho still has that plastic smile on his face, even after pouring himself a drink and settling down. “So Banryu, what brings you here tonight?" He said, leaning closer over the table. "I’m more or less a regular around here, so you suddenly appearing just strikes me as strange.” Suho blinked at him over the rim of his cup, channeling as much passive aggressive energy as possible into the question. "Of course I'm sure your father..s.. wouldn't approve of you exploring the wonders of common society right?" At that Suho's groupies snickered. 

Banryu replied conversationally. “I’ve known about this place for a while now, but I also knew some of the queen’s mutts had made it their doghouse, so naturally I only came when boredom and curiosity got the better of me. Took long enough I suppose." This sent a wave of muffled gasps around the table. Suho only chuckled, but his face was devoid of humor. “So that’s how it is?” He asked softly, setting his cup down. “Mmhm.” Banryu replied disinterestedly around a sip of his own beverage. 

Inside, Suho was fuming. This man, this stupid, pretty faced boy dared to insult Suho and his friends to his face. No one had dared to disrespect him so completely before. “Do you wanna go a round?” He asked with a fierce look in his eyes, reaching for his sword, but his friends both dragged his arms down and away, shaking their heads pleadingly. Suho sighed, but complied. At this, Banryu quirked an eyebrow. “How do you plan on challenging me without unsheathing your sword?” Suho slammed his hands down on the table, causing the company to collectively reach for their weapons. However Banryu simply stared back at him, unaffected. Damn this guy. 

“How about we play a drinking game?” The suggestion threw Banryu off, and he showed the first bit of genuine emotion Suho had seen so far. “A drinking game?” Banryu repeated back, but then grinned. “I suppose. Sounds fun. What's the prize we're playing for?” Suho just smiled at that. “We play for our pride, of course! Winner gets bragging rights, loser has to go home.” The two men nodded while their entourage backed them up nervously. The bargain was struck.

\--- 

Four shots in, their words were starting to slur. “Whas the matter Banryu? Can’ hold your liquor?” Suho teased, but Banryu simply stared him in the face and downed another shot. Nine drinks into their match, Suho was beginning to fear that this was actually a terrible idea. They had captured the attention of just about everyone in the club now, and a stifling crowd surrounded the two of them at their table. Banryu was still keeping his cool, albeit with a glazed over look in his eyes and a pink flush spreading across his cheeks. Suho was pleased by Banryu’s slight loss of composure. Seeing the calm and collected man melt into alcohol-induced slush was actually kind of hot. Suho sat up quickly, shaking his head to clear that thought away. 

After thirteen shots, it wasn’t clear if either of the young men were still in the running. Both had set their heads on the table about two shots ago, but were still shoving alcohol down their throats purely by the force of their wills alone. It was clear neither were going to give up, even if it meant sacrificing their last wisps of consciousness or dignity. Possibly both. On Suho’s side, his friends decided it would be best to end the game at a tie, for fear of alcohol poisoning, and everyone except the two young men themselves agreed. However, as they were in no position to argue their case intelligibly, their drinks were taken from them and replaced with tall glasses of water while the crowd of spectators grew bored again and broke apart. 

“Damn him.” Suho thought to himself as he chugged his water. “Damn his stupid… cheekbones, stupid jawline. His stupid hair is falling all over his sweaty face oh my god what an Asshole.” Suho stood up and stormed his way to the washroom as best he could in his inebriated condition. “I’m going to splash some water on my face,” he mumbled to his friends, who only watched him go with slight concern. 

\--- 

Away from the ruckus of people and the dense atmosphere, Suho finally let out a breath he didn’t realize he'd been holding. Reaching down into a large clay urn, he splashed some cool water on his face. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks and despite his lagging train of thought, he could conclude that he looked like a hot mess. The wooden door to his left swung open unexpectedly, and Banryu stepped into the washroom. The two locked eyes immediately. The door swung shut behind Banryu, but neither moved an inch. 

As their standoff dragged on, Suho’s eyes began to trail down against his will, across Banryu’s flushed face, straight shoulders, and the obscenely fitted fabric across his chest. The atmosphere between them noticeably shifted. Banryu slowly advanced, his footfalls the only sounds Suho was aware of besides the beating of his own heart. He couldn’t help but gulp. 

However not one to give up a fight, Suho stood his ground until the two were a breaths width apart. Suho could see the beads of sweat on Banryu’s forehead, and the slight part of his lips. “This is stupid.” Suho thought. So, so stupid, but so damn tempting. Even with the faint warning signals, Suho’s brain just didn’t hold the capacity to think through his decisions at the moment. Instead he reached up, grabbing Banryu’s sturdy jaw with his hand and shoving their lips together.

As soon as their mouths touched, it was a battle. The tension between them had snapped and a tidal wave of want overcame the two of them. Everything was a fight for dominance and neither was giving up just yet. The touch of their lips wasn’t so much a kiss as it was an open mouthed sparring match. Spit trailed between their roiling tongues, and their torsos were violently pushing against each other with every slight movement. Eventually with Suho’s superior strength, Banryu was shoved against the stone wall of the washroom, trapped by the arms on either side of his head. Banryu’s own hands were trailing up and down the length of Suho’s broad back, digging into the rich fabric and occasionally straying further downwards to grip his ass. For a couple of heated minutes, the two struggled drunkenly against each other, until a noise from outside froze them in their spots.

Banryu shoved Suho off of him quickly, and attempted to straighten out his rumpled clothing and ruined hair. Both Suho and Banryu were presentable, but still breathing heavily when one of Banryu’s men, Kang Sung stepped in. “Oh, here you are. Some of us were looking for you.” He stated, completely oblivious to the scene he had walked in on. Banryu curtly nodded, then stepped forward and whisked past Sung without a glance towards Suho. Sung’s suspicious gaze rested on Suho for a brief second, before he followed after Banryu. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Suho melted against the wall, holding his head in one hand. “This is so bad.” He said to himself in the now empty washroom, and he was met with nothing the muffled noises of the club outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's about it! I might upload a sequel depending on whether people actually read this one or not? Also if you know of Hwarang ANYTHING like fanfics or fanart then pls recommend them in the comments ((im desperate))
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My episode 6 headcanon for why Suho and Banryu woke up in the same bed **winks***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was sooo late but here it is!! The long awaited second chapter! Again, thank you so so much for reading and supporting this drabble of a fic! I don't know where all the extra fluff came from, but I hope you enjoy :))

Suho woke up feeling like his soul had just been crammed back into a skull four sizes too small. He groaned, shoving his face into the crook of his arm and trying to ignore the faint sounds of life going on as usual outside his bedroom window. He had somehow managed to make his way home the night before, and now lay on his bed trying to piece the bits of his head back together through sheer willpower.

While his memory was blurry, he still remembered enough to wish that he remembered nothing at all. Intrusive thoughts made their way into his mind's eye anyway; of beating drums and swollen lips, the clicking noise of teeth on teeth, and the glint of emotionless eyes. Suho shivered, feeling hot and cold at the same time. The very thought of Banryu’s touch, and what they had risked with each other made him feel like throwing up. Or perhaps that was the hangover’s doing. Either way Suho desperately needed a bucket.

\---

The next time he saw Banryu was in an open market, and Suho made sure to mold his expression into one of snarky dislike. He clung onto the hope that Banryu didn’t remember the drunken incident at all, but it was impossible to tell with that carefully blank expression. The sight of Banryu’s immaculate hair and rigid posture twisted something in Suho’s gut that made his whole body alert, but he fought hard not to show it. Apparently he had succeeded, or perhaps Banryu wanted to avoid confrontation again as much as Suho did. Either way the two departed again down opposite ends of the street without a word to each other, leaving an awkward tension in their wake.

Suho buried their drunken mishap deep in his memory, and vowed to never make such a mistake again. Thinking about his tongue in Banryu's mouth made his throat contract from what he tried to wave off as disgust. Suho liked women. Suho liked women very much. He was a ladies man, and as such, liked ladies and only ladies. Obviously. There was no meaning behind his inebriated actions. His meeting with Banryu had been a mistake and nothing more. Now all he had to do was convince himself of it. For about a month or so Suho courted woman after woman almost nightly, and it would clear his mind of Banryu for a while. However, now that Suho had gotten a taste of what lay beyond the boundaries, it was all he seemed to crave anymore. He needed someone to entice and excite him. He sought the thrill of a new, exciting challenge in his every waking moment, and Banryu had unleashed this desperate, hungry side of him that cried out for more.

Over years of quarrelling with and avoiding Banryu, the fire of Suho’s strange need had cooled down to mere embers. He was determined to keep it that way, as he had no desire to risk his reputation again in a fit of blinding passion. Suho and Banryu kept their distance, aside from their public displays of rivalry. 

Eventually a series of unfortunate events lead to Banryu joining Hwarang against his will. Suho had to laugh despite the knot of worry forming in his chest. “The Incident,” as Suho liked to call it, was still burned into his memory, although it had faded considerably as time wore on. Living and training with Banryu would be complicated, and their constant public clashes would be a hindrance as well. However, Suho was determined not to let that bother him. He was excited to become a part of the king’s royal guard under the ever watchful eye of her majesty herself. This would be the start of his own rise to power.

\---

At the Hwarang initiation, Suho held his head up in pride. He was resolved not to let Banryu ruin this opportunity for him. He was a Hwarang now, preserving the future of Silla, which meant that he was going to leave everything from his past behind. This was the start of an honorable life.

After the initiation ceremony, every Hwarang downed three shots of liquor and went on a drunken rampage around the camp. Slopily looking around himself, Suho couldn’t help but wonder if this enlistment had been a good idea after all, or if the director was just trying to get them all killed.

\---

Suho had a grey tag. Banryu also had a grey tag. This clearly meant that one of them must give up their tag. Had common sense been available to them, the two might have been able to come up with a compromise and given up their worthless pride to exchange the tags, and escape both of their dreaded fates. However common sense had taken a leave of absence at that time, and inebriated men are never capable of thinking beyond their own thick skulls. Suho was too focused anyway, on making sure to punch Banryu instead of kiss him, to accomplish anything as complicated as cooperation.

Some yelling was happening between the two of them. There was definitely yelling going on, and they were insulting each other, but Suho couldn’t focus on the exact wording with the ground lurching the way it was beneath his feet. Both Suho and Banryu fell down after approximately five minutes of screaming at each other, covered in cuts and bruises from their scuffle. After a quick breath, they went back to throwing inebriated punches at each other while the world around them continued to dissolve into chaos.

After more unsuccessful fumbling, Banryu wobbled to his feet. Not knowing what was happening but not wanting to be left behind, Suho stood up as well. Banryu started to drunkenly run in a zig zag towards the direction of the grey room, and after another second Suho understood. Whoever got to the cabin first could claim it, and the other would be forced to switch tags, and _lose_. The competitive flame in Suho’s eyes roared to life again, and he stumbled forward with the intensity of a hungry dog, but with the grace of a pregnant giraffe. Together the rivals wobbled into the distance with the screams of warfare ringing all around them.

They ended up pushing their way into the doorway and collapsing in a pile on the floor. “I win,” mumbled Banryu, to which Suho responded with blazing anger. “You really are stupid if you think **you’re** the winner here. I **obviously** had my foot through the doorway before you did.” “What does your foot have to do with anything? I had my **whole body** through the door first so I’m obviously the winner, stupid.” At that Suho let out a grunt of frustration and rolled over to land a punch on Banryu for the fifth time that night. They rolled around, trying to get on top of each other. The struggle ended when Suho eventually pinned Banryu completely to the floor.

While Suho was smirking in triumph, the realization shot through him that he was _straddling_ his rival, who he had vowed not to get close to only hours before. To make the situation more uncomfortable, Suho could acutely feel the bump of Banryu’s crotch under his butt. However Suho couldn’t quite bring himself to get up. The stillness between them stretched on, as their breathing settled and silence filled in the gap between the two men. Banryu glared up as Suho through tired, hooded eyes. The harsh angles of his face were starting to bruise from where Suho had punched him earlier. It was so… _satisfying_ to see Banryu passive for once. Suho let out a content sigh.

At this Banryu’s eyes widened comically, and his breathing hitched. Suho realized how suggestive his actions had been so far, and reluctantly took the pressure off of Banryu’s wrists, freeing his arms from above his head. However, even as Suho was making to stand up Banryu didn’t move an inch. He refused to meet Suho’s eyes, glancing off to the side instead with a pout resting on his lips and a blush spreading across his cheeks. He whispered something that Suho couldn’t understand, but as Suho was leaning back down for clarification, Banryu’s eyes suddenly found his own and he said in a much more confident manner, “Kiss me.”

Suho was startled. Banryu’s voice was as deep and steady as always, but there was a hint of desperation in his statement that made Suho’s body move on it's own. He started to lean down further and further, but at the last second he hesitated. As he hovered mere centimeters above Banryu’s mouth, Suho’s mind struggled to kick into gear again. He had _promised_ himself he would keep his distance, yet here he was. He couldn’t entirely pass this off as being inebriated again either, because if he was conscious enough to be remembering his vow, he was conscious enough to control his actions.

Banryu could sense Suho’s hesitation above him, and opened his eyes. He could see the conflicting emotions on Suho’s face, and it immediately pissed him off. Banryu had gone through the absolute mortification of initiating this affair, and he refused to allow Suho to back out now. Taking matters into his own hands, Banryu grabbed hold of Suho’s face and brought him down rather forcefully to meet his lips.

Suho found that when Banryu took control, their kiss was completely different. Banryu was able to keep his intensity in check unlike Suho, and kissed slowly and languidly. The movements of their mouths were gentler against each other; less of a tumultuous wildfire and more of a flowing river. In a way it offered more for the senses to absorb. Suho didn’t know what to do with this sudden change in atmosphere, but he knew he enjoyed it tremendously. The couple slowly sat up, Banryu resting his weight back onto his hands and Suho kneeling over him. The hard wooden floor against their bodies eventually grew uncomfortable, so Suho decided to hoist Banryu up with a little effort, and with his legs wrapped around Suho’s hips, still attached at the lips, Banryu was carried over to a bed and carefully laid down.

They’d been exchanging slow, deep kisses for an eternity now, but Banryu still wanted more. He tried to speed up the pace and simultaneously create friction between their bodies by rolling his hips and pressing up into Suho’s lips. However it seemed as though Suho was refusing all of his advances. Eventually Suho stopped kissing back entirely, and Banryu grunted in annoyance. He opened his eyes, prepared to badger Suho into cooperation, but he was met with the sight of his rival sleeping peacefully, laying halfway over Banryu's body. “Idiot,” Banryu scoffed, but smiled to himself and sighed, letting his eyes droop closed of their own accord. In this manner sleep quickly overcame him as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop de doo I hope this was an acceptable plot for in between the scenes of the show?? It was super fun to write, and I hope you guys had fun reading it (even though it's kind of a mess)! Honestly I didn't plan on writing a sequel, but I did because of the awesomely unexpected feedback from you guys!! It was really nice to find a lil' community of Hwarang fans here, especially cause I was expecting 100-ish hits on this work when I first published it? lol? Anyways if y'all want to talk, don't be shy! Hmu in the comments!
> 
> That's it for now! Thank you again!


End file.
